Prehistoric Mermaids
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Mark is bored out of his mind on an OTG trip. Well, that is until he meets a very unique and very beautiful creature. A chance encounter turned into the most wonderful dream. But will the dream turn into a nightmare?Will Lamia Naga's and Sirenia survive living togther? Wash/Taylor, Mark/Maddy, Josh/Skye/Lucas. On hold until August 1st
1. Chapter 1

**Maddy and Skye are both Mermaids in this story. But Maddy isn't related to the Shannon family, I'm playing around with this and I hope you don't mind.**

** Also I would like to thank the ever so lovely Lynx Larabellows for letting me do this prompt. Lynx has created a beautiful picture of which I am using for both inspiration and description. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Sergeant Mark Reynolds sat on the edge of the silent pool, bored out of his mind. It was hot, he was with some stupid scientists and on his break.

Hell, shoot himself in the foot to actually have something to think about would be better than this.

Looking around he found a fruit, the type he would find in the market, and pulled it from the branch.

Several more fell from the snap back and he watched one roll into the water. As it glided towards the center of the small pool, he took a bite, almost choking the next moment.

One minute the fruit was on the surface of the water, the next he swore he saw slender fingers wrap around it and pull it under with a 'plop' sounding.

Standing at the edge, he found another fruit and threw it in, watching intently this time as it was also sucked under. He grabbed as many fruits as he could and rolled them in.

This time he nearly died.

A woman, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Black hair, olive skin and dark eyes that widened when they landed on him. He only saw her head and shoulders, but he guessed she wasn't wearing anything because he saw no cords or straps.

What. The. Hell.

Frozen in the water she watched him stare right back at her. Ripping off his jacket, he offered it to her, but when she took it he examined the fabric with her eyes and fingers. "What's your name?"

Her eyes snapped to him and he felt his cheeks heat at how her hair hung, shading her face and a new side of her beauty. Floating the coat around, she slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it tight around her.

He was never interested in the girls at the colony, but this woman, she made him embarrassed and grateful for loose fitting fatigues.

At first he thought she was staring at his boots, but she pointed at his knees and he looked down. Nothing was off, so he started stepping towards the pool.

She splashed away from him, and he saw the oddest thing. A huge fish tail.

At first he thought it was something attacking her, and he moved forward again. He actually meant to save her, but she moved back again. That tail showing.

Gorgeous scales, deep red stripping bright gold. "Is…that you?" he nodded, meaning her tail, which made more sense when she stared at his leg, his loss of sanity evident.

Sitting down he untied his shoes and ripped his socks off. Unfortunately his feet stunk, but she didn't seem to mind and swam forward to the edge.

Gracefully lifting a hand out and poking his foot she yelped. He stayed as still as he could as she hesitantly poked at his foot again before sliding her wet hand up his shin.

He noted how his jacket even covered her hands to the point where she had it pushed up to bag around her wrists.

She hummed as she now examined his lower leg. When her soft, wet palm touched his knee, he leaned in just a little bit to examine her face.

Thin stripes of color hugged her neck and her long hair swirling in the water behind her. Honey colored eyes snapped to his own and he felt everything in his body want this….this gaze from her eyes and her eyes alone.

A cold hand rose up and touched his chin, only to be yanked away, her eyes calculating and her brow furrowed.

Of course, he forgot to shave yesterday and today, it was small stubble, but she certainly felt it.

Cold hands on his chin again, she gently rubbed his jaw, probably to feel as much of the scratchy hairs as possible. Her thumb ran over his lips and up his cheek to rest under his eye. And with surprising strength she pulled him closer.

Her scent filled him, at first he thought it was a rose scent, but he decided it was the smell of fresh flowers. He didn't know flowers well enough to place the wonderful aroma.

Her finger tips gently, almost as soft as a feather, ran over his eyebrow and to his hair. She smiled when she felt his hair, humming softly. And he realized she had the voice of an angel.

Lifting his own hand, he slowly placed it on her cheek, watching as she froze and stared at him with wide eyes. But she wasn't fighting him or retreating. That's a start.

Mimicking the same movements as she did moments earlier, he learned that she was softer than anything he ever touched before.

Smooth and soft, that's what she was. Smooth as silk.

His thumb rested beneath her eye, and he studied the small and very thing stripes of red and gold high on her cheek bones, but near her ears.

They accented her beauty perfectly. No she was perfect.

Pulling away, she began collecting the fruit in the water, tucking them into the crook of her arm.

Turning back to him she opened her mouth and a chord of notes, ones that broke his heart in their sweetness, left her beautiful fill lips.

She sank beneath the blue, leaving him with so many questions.

The two most important were; What was her name? and When will I see her again?

**Okay so I really want to do this story justice. Please tell me how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark walked with Corporal Josh Shannon, joking around as they headed towards the Shannon home.

Or as Mark came to know it, His adoptive family's home.

Mark had met them several years prior and they took him in eagerly, happy to have him around as a second son.

"Hey Momma," Mark hugged the beautiful olive skinned doctor, before moving to shake 'Dad's' hand.

Theses people had become his family, he remember accidently calling them Mom and Dad and they accepted the title happily.

"Mark! JOSH!" A little girl that looked like her mother more than her pale skinned blue eyed father, rushed to them.

The little five year old slammed into their legs and hugged them tightly.

Josh lifted her onto his hip. He looked a lot like his father, the sheriff of Terra Nova, and nowhere near related to the girl or his mother.

"Mark, did you see any dinosaurs on your trip?" The little girl asked when she got to Mark, he whispered.

"Do you still like Mermaids?" She smiled widely. Of course she did, she didn't like princess, but was obsessed with the fish tailed beauties.

"I know everything about them." She stated easily, telling Mark what type of fish they eat to the things they like.

Now he had a list of things to get. He just hoped his adopted little sister was right.

.

.

.

It took Mark three weeks to get back to the pool and threw fruit in, waiting for her to surface. The water was only disturbed by the motion of the fruit and soon Mark was falling asleep against a tree.

.

.

.

Soft touches brought him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see the mermaid's face. She was lying against him, the side she was on damp from the water that rolled off her scales.

Trailing his eyes down her body, he wrapped his arm around her. Gold peppered her, and now that she was close again, he noted that there was gold on her cheeks almost like blush. But when she did blush it made the gold stand out much more.

And boy was she blushing as his fingers made slow circles on her lower back.

He couldn't stop his eyes, roaming up and down her toned torso. He noted that her body had stripes of red and gold in several places.

Wrapped around her wrists, biceps, some on her neck, but the ones his eyes shot to were the stripes hugging her torso, his eyes studying her waist and hips. Her breasts had a thin strip of over lapping nets, effectively covered her from his eyes. But what he could see was thousands of thin cold and red strips clumping together to cover the skin beneath the fabric. Or so he guessed.

A thump brought his gaze down to her lower body. She was a wonder.

A gold tail littered with beautiful red strips and a spade like fin that had spines on it, even though the membrane stopped there was still about an inch of spine after words.

There were three spines protruding from her hips, though there was no webbing around these three. Gently reaching out, he cussed as they bit deep into his palm.

This was the reason for her survival, these spines must be razor sharp to give her the upper hand in the circle of life.

She looked at him, a worried look on her face before taking his hand and sucking on the wound. Both their breathing picked up as he felt her tongue swiped over the cut.

When she relinquished his hand, he saw that the wound had a fresh layer of skin. Had she done this?

He sat up to say something, but what? She couldn't understand him.

Eyes widening she looked around. She heard them, sensed them before he did. Two slashers slid out of the trees and watched them, grunts and snarls filling the air.

She rolled 'til she was on her stomach her arms folded beneath her as she raised her tail above her, almost like a scorpion.

One stepped forward before it was screaming back, blood gushing at its cheek bone where her spine caught it.

Hissing erupted from her lungs as she arched her tail once more. Mark was caught in a standoff between two powerful creatures.

They seemed to be facing each other down, bluffing, seeing who would back down first before Mark reached his gun and stated firing.

This needed to end.

Unfortunately the gun fire attracted something much bigger.

As the Slashers ran, the mermaid dragged herself into the water, pulling Mark in soon after.

She wrapped Mark hand around her waist. Giving him seconds to suck in air as they went under. He kept a tight hold on her waist as she dragged him off through the blue.

He was amazed at how fast she could move and how graceful each twitch of her muscles, her movements in general was. Her hair billowed behind her as they moved. Rising to the surface he broke the water and they both turned to see a Carnotaurus at the water's edge where they at been.

"Th-thank you." She saved his life and had no reason too. Other than meeting him weeks ago they barely knew each other. He realized just how much trust she was giving him, and smiled.

"Brutashay?" She pointed at the thing, of course they would speak different languages, and he bit his lip. He point at the dinosaur and stated its name. Watching how she scrunched her face and splashed the surface.

"That's water." He stated and smiled wide when she tried to repeat, taking several attempts before finally getting some semblance of the word.

The mermaid swam around the shore and through sea tunnels. By the time they got back to the spot they fled from, she had learned two words and a name.

Water. Rock. And Mark. "Maddy," pointing at herself she repeated until he said it back to her.

A smile wide on his face, if this was a dream, he hoped it lasted forever. He took her hand and pulled on his tags.

"I have friend, umm…well…. My sister," He pulled up a picture of his family and pointed to Zoe. "She wants to meet you."

Maddy nodded but he doubted that she understood him. Lunging out of the water she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. He returned the hug quickly and felt a vibration run through him from her throat and chest.

It took him a moment to realize she was purring.

.

.

.

Mark was sitting at the table of the Shannon house. Both boys were home for the weekend family get together like they always did when they could.

"Mark!" Zoe, Mark's adopted little sister ran into the hall and hugged him. "Did you find any books for me?" She had an obsession with mermaids, and he couldn't wait for Maddy to meet her.

Holding out a mermaid myth book he knelt down and took her hand. "If you keep a secret than I'll tell you something cool."

She nodded vigorously before holding out her pinky. He shook it with his own and whispered out. "I met a mermaid."

Thousands of questions spilled from her mouth. He answered each and promised to take her next time he went to see her.

.

.

.

"Now stay here, I need to make sure she will be okay with you." He stated, Zoe nodded and stood behind a tree in her pink bathing suit and a pair of shorts over it.

He threw several fruits into the water and she immediately rose from it. She smiled at him before cooing as he whistled.

As Zoe walked to the pool another head rose from the water, before she pulled herself out onto the shore.

This one had pale skin, blue eyes, light brown hair, and a dark blue tail that had white rings spotting all over it She had the same netting Maddy had, covering her upper body. They glittered like jewels in the sun, ruby and gold, and sapphire and silver.

Zoe stepped around the corner and waved at the girls hiding behind Mark's legs.

Just as she stopped at the edge to look at her, Maddy glided forward. Zoe was still tiny for her age and that really showed she wasn't a threat.

"I'm Zoe." The little girl beamed as Mark gently lifted Maddy from the water. Zoe gently touched their tails, and the both stared at the little girl as she continued to stroke the golden and blue tails. "Their tails are slimy."

"Yeah, but it helps them swim." He whispered as Maddy laid back against him. He tapped her shoulder so she would turn around.

Looking to Mark, he held up a gold necklace that had a ruby droplet hanging from it. She reached out for it and held it before her, studying the way it would shine in the light.

Sighing she clipped it around her neck and looked to him. "It's beautiful." He whispered and she tried to repeat him, before she slipped into the cool blue. The new mermaid following her in.

"Skye." Maddy grabbed her friend's shoulder and pointed at Mark, repeating his name for her before speaking in their language.

Zoe got in first, and held onto Skye's waist, her little arms wrapped tightly around. "She can't hold her breath as long as I can." He stated and hoped she understood, nodding she swam out as he watched them both. Maddy take Mark alongside them.

.

.

.

"MARK!" Zoe was giggling and had the widest smile on her face, "they're so cool!" He helped her out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her little frame. "Can we keep them?"

Before he could answer, Skye yelped and was dragged beneath the waves. He ran to the edge and dove in, following her beneath the sea. Maddy already stabbing at the creature with her spiny tail.

A big fish had her in its teeth, its body looked made of armor, and sure enough when Mark hit it nothing happened. Something else swam by, and he watched a much bigger armored fish chomped into the one attacking the mermaid. It took Both Maddy and Mark to free Skye, who had a terrible wound.

He wrapped an arm around her and swam back to the pool, dragging her form the water. She was losing so much blood.

He needed to get home and get her to Dr. Shannon.

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy started sucking at the other creature's wound, but each time she got it closed the blood flow would burst it open again.

Mark held the girl as she stared at him, silently crying. Blue to blue. Maddy cried out and wrapped her arms around the blue scaled female.

"Stay here." He ordered and lifted Skye up, walking to the rover with the wounded mermaid. He returned for his sister and Maddy, taking them back as well. "Hang on Skye."

.

.

.

He drove the rover close behind the Shannon home, calling in earlier to find is Momma. He slipped out and took the wounded mermaid with him, walking her inside and hiding her from the camera's as well.

Skye was so pale, and barely opened her eyes when he placed her on the kitchen table. "Momma!" he called for her and she stepped from Zoe room, a laundry basket in her arms. As soon as she saw the blood on Mark she ran forward and laid eyes on the mermaid.

He explained how she was hurt, but shot her down when she said she wanted to take the girl to Malcolm. Resolved to help her son, she slowly healed the girl, stitching and fusing skin together for over an hour. While she did this she didn't notice him retrieve a second girl and his sister form the rover and place them on the couch.

"Hey Mo-," Josh stopped when he walked in and saw Mark with Maddy laying her head on his shoulder and Zoe snuggled between them.

"You can't tell."

"This is why you have been sneaking off into the outside?" He growled and stared at the creature by Mark.

"She's hurt." Mark nodded towards the girl on the table and Josh turned to see her. Slipping from his sister and the mermaid.

His mermaid.

He shook his head and strode to Josh, his brother staring at the girl who has regained much off her ethereal glow. She stared at Josh, almost ignorant of the others around her, that is until she cried out as Elizabeth tried to move a fin.

"Mark, I need Malcolm for this, I-I don't know…whatever this is, and she may die." His mother grabbed her comm. to call the said doctor, but Mark stopped her. Begging her not to speak of the girls, as he said this, Maddy dragged herself to the table and started sucking at the wounds once more.

Mark stopped to watch the wound become almost completely healed and sit up looking round.

Skye locked onto Josh and smiled, her gaze falling to Zoe when she ran to hug the blue mermaid. Josh reached out and yelped at her bladed spines.

Mark laughed, "I did that too." He watched the same as Skye suckled at the cut flesh and Elizabeth examined Maddy.

"If I could extract whatever they use to heal, we could use it for us too." She was excited, but Maddy just pushed her away and held her arms out for Mark.

Smiling he obeyed her demand and pulled her close, letting her bite into a space just beneath the collar bone and suck at the blood there. To be honest it only a hurt a little at first, then a cool soothing feeling surrounded the bite as she lapped at the red life water in him.

He stared at her with utter fascination as she seemed to kiss all over the area where she bit.

"Do we have any fruit?" He asked and caught a piece thrown at him by Josh, and offered it to her. Taking it she called out to Skye and tossed it to her. The girl ate both, confusion on all their faces.

"Of course," Elizabeth started, "They are taking care of the weak. The blue one needs energy so the gold on gave up her food." Mark smiled at his little mermaid and cupped her face, making her look at him.

He saw how she blushed and enjoyed the wonderful colors it made across her cheeks. "Where will we keep them?"

"I don't know they probably need water." Josh stated as he sat at the table, studying the blue tailed wonder.

Maddy snuggled into mark again and yawned happily, resting her chin on his chest. He petted her hair and let Zoe snuggling into his side, falling into a doze a few minutes after.

Skye chuckled at the little gold mermaid, and turned to look back at Josh, holding a hand out to take his. Josh yelped as The girl bit into him, taking her share of his blood before letting it heal before laying out on the table.

"You got a love bite." Mark chortled as Josh scowled at him. "I'm going to put her in my bed tonight and sleep on the floor."

"I'll do the same, Dad can't see them." Josh said resolutely as he lifted the girl into his arms.

"How will we keep this from your father?" Their mother laughed, but noted how they stared. "No, I will NOT lie to your father."

The begged her for a half hour before she relented and told them to hid the girls. It was late evening and their father would be coming home soon.

.

.

.

Mark kissed the top of Maddy's head before slipping into his bed on the floor, tired from the eventful day.

Breathing deep, his nostrils were filled with a salty smell that screamed ocean, and he liked it.

"Goodnight, Little mermaid." He whispered and fell off to sleep.

.

.

.

Mark woke up to a moan, sitting up and seeing Maddy shaking. He touched her forehead and was alarmed to fell her burning.

He ripped off the covers to see…What?

Her once golden tail was now yellowed and dead looking, transparent to his eyes and he could see…legs. He could see legs moving around within the harden, dead shell of her fin.

Rolling over, she looked at him with red veined eyes, she moaned again and writhed at the pain wracking her body.

**I'm Sorry this is short, but I promise to update again very soon. Please, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

He ran to get his mother, dragging her from her sleepy rest. "Oh, my." Sitting next to the girl, she touched the dried fin, and watched her twist. Gulping down air she twisted again, before Mark's adoptive mother sent him out as she examined the girl intently.

.

.

.

Mark waited, uncomfortably on the couch as his mermaid grunted in her struggles, and soon his mothers was rushing back to her room to leave once more with a dress over one arm.

"Mark, you can come in now." He was already in the room before she finished. Maddy was laying on the bed, still panting and dressed in the dress his mother got for her. Slowly, almost experimentally wiggling her.…toes.

She had toes. Her lower body was odd, perfectly formed, but the golds and reds of color that was her tail seemed to tattoo into her skin.

Her legs were gold with red strips up them and from what he saw, her body devoid of the lethal spines.

Mark reached out and petted one of her legs, gently enjoying the softness of her new body parts. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up.

"Let's see what you can do with those things." He whispered and set her down, holding her hands as she watched her legs, wobbling badly, but otherwise holding her own.

"Looks like you have a walker." Elizabeth laughed and collected the dead skin of the mermaid, "Can I keep this?" When Maddy nodded her head, the older woman left the room.

She smiled at him when she could finally walk a few steps without his aid, falling to his bed and panting.

Mark patted her back and grabbed his plex, snuggling next to her and showing her his speech program he had. He set it up so she could start learning, though it would take some time.

.

.

.

Mark and Maddy learned that Skye had gone under the same transformations, her sapphire legs dotted with white rings. Boy would they look weird when they took them out on the streets of Terra Nova.

If they do that is.

And true to her word, Mark's adoptive mother worked hard to keep the girls hidden from Jim Shannon, though she wasn't happy about lying to her husband.

Maddy smiled and turned to Mark, "I thirty, water now?"

"Uh…." What? She had learned that fast. "You mean you are thirsty?" He asked with wide eyes and she smiled.

"Water." She stated again, before Mark took her hand and walked her to the kitchen. "Josh likes Skye, no?"

"He does, but he won't admit it right away." He laughed as she stared at him.

"Is it funny that they like each other? Is it funny that I like you?" Her voice changed, he could hear the slight fear in it.

"Actually," he started, blushing, she liked him. God he was acting like a school girl, "I like you too, and that's good, I was just saying that Josh is very…." He waved his hands. "Uh, proud."

She smiled at this. "I understand now, but you must teach Skye and I about…well everything about your people." He nodded as he passed her the glass and she drank happily.

He had learned that her eyes turn a very light yellow when she was dehydrated. That and she would slow down on a lot of things.

Soon he heard her place the glass down and approach him. She pulled at his arms till he had the lightly wrapped around her and she bit into his collar bone. "Ow, why do you do that?"

She looked up at him, but closed her eyes soon after as she kept sucking at the wound. She did this every few days or so, and still after staying in his home for two weeks, and learn all sorts of English she would not tell him her need for blood. When she pulled back and started kissing the wound, signaling that she was finished. She looked up at him and stated. "I need your blood to maintain the form of your female people, we are different species and I must have a bit of your Risuka."

"Uh, What?"

"What makes you take this form." Maddy rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "It is my people's language."

"Oh…I knew that." He feebly attempted before she laughed.

"When can Skye and I go outside?" She asked, they had been keeping the girls in as a precaution. Afraid that they would become science experiments. "We grow restless of your home." She states and he looks around.

"Won't have to be much longer." Elizabeth states as she holds up a long dress. Maddy smiled and pulled at the straps of her dress as Mark twirled around. She still hadn't learned that she wasn't supposed to undress in front of random people.

When he looked back he saw a waterfall of white covering her body. It had straps to it so one could see her arms, but covered her legs from unwelcome eyes.

"Out now." She stated and Mark took her hand, walking her out of the house and into the day. She gasped out, looking around for the first time since coming here. He looked at her and grinned wide as she smiled at everything.

"You like it?"

"It's different, in a good way." She added and started tugging him towards the market place.

Oh Boy….

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I am back from holiday so I will start posting again, Sorry for the lastness….If that is a word. And forgive me for making this so short.**

**This chapter is a little more Nathaniel Taylor based** **because….well you'll find out. Enjoy.**

As they walked through, he bought a flower and gave it to her, explaining that it was for smelling. He held her hand as they walked through the market, and she stared at a few people dancing around .

Skye and Josh weren't too far behind them and both girls stopped to watch the people dancing. And Mark was happy to allow them this…Until Commander Taylor stepped out.

"Mark, who are these young ladies?" Of course Taylor knew everyone in Terra Nova, so there was no surprise that he knew Maddy and Skye weren't from Terra Nova originally.

"Son's may I have a talk with you two?" He growled as both girls smiled at him and stepped away.

.

.

.

"What the hell, do you mean they are mermaids? Do you think I'm an idiot?" It had taken the older man five minutes tops to extract the origins of the girls from his soldiers.

"Just, we'll show you." Mark promised, "I don't know if they can change back, but we can see."

"Soldier, if you are playing with me, you will regret it." He growled and dismissed them before turning to grab his gear. He found a rover and started on his way out of the colony, this was the first time in a while sense he went fishing.

As he drove along he found a good spot at the cliffs and set up his line, leaning back in his chair to wait now.

.

.

.

A tugging had him pulling back on the rod and reeled in the line as quickly as he could. Shit it's a big one.

As he pulled up, he froze. That's not possible.

Letting the reel go, he watched the creature plummet down into the water, but he kept a hold on his rod, that his before he was jerked off the cliff face.

He hit the water, thankfully, Nathaniel wasn't on a high cliff, but it still stung. AS soon as he was able he looked around and his eyes locked on hers.

They were very dark and dangerous, hair as dark as midnight billowing around her.

Could his day get worse?

His eyes dropped to her tail, it was long, like a snakes, with black and dark light blue strips.

Yes, yes his day could get worse.

**Please Review! I love to hear from you lovely readers.** **Sorry that this is short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So another Nathanile based chapter...it will all make sense soon, I promise.**

Mark kept Maddy at his side, holding her possessively when other men looked at her, and he knew that Josh was doing the same with Skye. Whn the girls chose to stop and look at the flowers, Mark approached Josh.

"Have you seen the Commander?" He whispered, watching Maddy smell a rose like flower.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left this morning." Josh stated before they both smiled when the girls retuned to them. The mermaids turned human never strayed far from Mark or Josh.

As they all made their way back to the house, Jim crossed their path.

"Who are these lovely ladies?"

.

.

.

Nathaniel Taylor jerked to wakefulness, his heart beating fast as he swallowed. It was hot in the humid darkness and he knew something was around him. No it was a tail around him, wrapped so he was nestled in the coils.

Where was he? Another, much more important question was, Where the hell were his clothes?

A hissing filled the darkness and he felt twitching movement from the tail. Then he felt skin against his own bare body, and it was cold- She was cold- he learned when her breast brushed against him.

He felt her wrap her arms around him again and sigh. He was burning to her and that was what she wanted.

Nathaniel tried to figure a way out of this, as he subconsciously rubbed his hands up and down her back causing a vibration to emit form her chest. Her breathing became shallow and even and Soon, Nathaniel was sure she was asleep.

Well, Shit what was he going to do now?

.

.

.

The water was cool on his naked body, as the large almost twenty foot long tail slid through the water like it was nothing. She turned around in the blue and shot for him, wrapping her arms around and dragging him along. Conditioning his lungs years ago, he was able to hold his breath for a good three minutes and all he had to do was hold onto the midnight hard monster as they glide through the water.

Her powerful tail propelled them and she often slipped against the surf so he could get air. She moved so well, he could almost do this all day if he didn't have a colony to command.

His fingers traced the delicate scales that detailed her upper body in intricate patterns, and he could feel her nerves bunch at her shoulders.

When she popped up inside the pool of the sea cave, as he learned later, it was pitch darkness, but she seemed to see well as she got out of the water first. He followed with more caution and was overjoyed to discover his clothes and boots.

She hissed when he approached her in full clothes, her fisting his shirt and tugging at it. He rubbed her knuckles, the darkness heightening his sense of touch and smell.

She whines as he placed her knuckles down and stared towards the pool. Slipping into the water, him being a strong swimmer helped him out of the cave and into the ocean where h swam towards the beach. He needed to talk to Malcolm.

.

.

.

He remembered everyone eyeing him when he came back to the colony a day later, and he went straight to the research labs.

However at the moment, he was holding a face mask that had filters on the side. "And your sire this will work."

"Well, in theory-"

"Theory?" He barked and the smaller man quickly assured him it would work. "Alright." He nodded and left, heading out again and waving at his second and heading alone for the coast.

.

.

.

He stood on the beach, taking his boots off and placing them in the rover that he hid among the rocks. As he slipped the mask on he waded into the water, looking for that snake woman.

He swam towards the cave she lived in when a forced smashed against him and wrapped around him. It was her, her lips pressed into a fine line and brows furrowed. She wasn't happy that he left apparently.

She wrapped her tail all the way around him and let out a large purr that he was sure was felt through the water.

When she finally let go, her hand squeezed his and let him wrap his arms around her powerful waist. Her tail swung side to side, propelling them forward and deeper into the water as he didn't need the surface.

The filters in the mask took water and like a fish, made air out of it, essential it would last forever.

Slipping into sea tunnels and twisting over the ledge and off the drop off.

He smiled wide and held tighter as she sped up.

God this was amazing.

.

.

.

Nathaniel watched with rapt fascination as she coiled her tail around the large fiish, her long snake like teeth biting into the struggling creature. As it slowed down, one last strong swish, her body knocking into Taylor and his mask smashing.

He held his breath as the water came crashing into hi mask, and he pulled it off. He started to kick up, but they were too far from the surface, she had taken him deep, and it took three hours to get as deep as they were safely.

He wouldn't survive the ascent.

The woman kept her tail around the now dead fish, and grabbed him with her arms. She stared for a moment as he struggled before pressing her lips on his and forcing his mouth open.

Nathaniel was surprised to feel the forked tongue of his….what was it that he found on his plex. A yes they were called Lamias Naga, they were very protective of what-

Something else slid into his mouth, thin and….vein like. It kept going down his throat and. It was small and thin enough to keep his gag reflex in check. As the vein slipped further he felt a release on his lungs and took water in well. Breathing.

He was breathing like a damn fish. She pulled back but the vein like thing hung between them, connecting them in the deep blue.

This strong, beautiful creature was Nathaniel Taylor's life line.

.

.

.

At the end of the day, Nathaniel smiled, driving his rover back to Terra Nova. He supposed that his soldier's could keep their mermaids in secret, since he has a Lamia Naga of his own

He tiredly returned to his post and he didn't return to the sea for several days. He needed Guzman to relax from the hectic position.

He had dreams for the creature that night, but he knew it wasn't real because the coolness wasn't surrounding them.

But for now, he had his dreams.

.

.

.

Eager to leave, Nathaniel was out of the gates and in the water in two weeks, and she was there, with her catch of the day in hand of course.

He had the mask fixed, but she tore it off him and inserted the vein back into his throat and lungs, were he guessed it split to slide into both lungs.

He didn't mind her doing this though, he just started bringing small goggles for his eyes only.

He loved the way her body would twist as she swam, almost like an intricate dance.

And he got a good look at some reef like areas before he left, but a grinding in the sand made him turn around.

She was coming out of the water, her tail moving her just as fast through the sand as she went through the water.

She was following him.

**Please Review, I love to hear feed back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this may sound weird, but when I created the Lamia Naga creature character….thing…..I intended her to be Alicia Washington, and like I said this will all make since soon, but there is only one lieutenant in Terra Nova at the moment and it is Guzman….so…yay….on with the story. **

"No, you can't come with me." He shoed the midnight haired Lamia Naga away, but she just watched him leave, not going farther than the surf.

She sighed and climbed onto rocks after he left, and she watched him go.

She missed him when he left, and he was strong, she could smell It, feel it. And Since she couldn't find another Lamia Naga she was going to have him become her mate….she needed to reproduce soon before she became too old to do so. And she was closing in fast on that age.

.

.

.

Mark watched Maddy transform….again. She went to take swims almost every other day, and he had to watch her become ill and shed the skin. Which also caused her to take more of his blood.

But she also gave him the best thrills when they were in the water, she would half way wrap her tail around him and she had a bit of an obsession with his chest and arms, well most of his upper body. Her often pushing his shirt up and touching all over him.

"Ready." She pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down to see her holding her hands up for him to take.

As he helped her up and walked to the rover, where they started the drive back to Terra Nova.

.

.

.

The soft glow of the low light made his room very relaxed….and she liked it.

Josh laid back against his head board wearing nothing but boxers as Skye laid on her stomach as the foot of the bed, her feet on his chest as he kissed them and massaged them. She was moan and whimper as his fingers slowly worked her.

But he got a benefit too.

She would often be in his room in a bra and underwear (that his mother had taught the two mermaids to wear) and it always looked so good on her.

He had a wonderful view of her backside and back. Even if her legs where blue with white rings on them….and truth be told, he found her legs, her body in general, much more sexier than any woman in the colony.

"Josh, will you teach me how to shoot a gun?" he completely froze.

"Did I do something wrong?" Now he was afraid.

"I can't protect myself without my spines." She stated, arching her back deliciously to turn and look at him.

"Alright, tomorrow." He stated, petting the back of her shin and kissing her heel. She reached over and grasped his ankle, she did that when she enjoyed something.

"Tomorrow."

.

.

.

Where is she? Nathaniel was starting to worry, when he swam to her cave and couldn't find his Lamia.

Maybe she was hunting? Maybe she moved on? It had been almost three weeks since they had seen each other.

As he walked out of the surf, his mask pulled off immediately, and looked around.

Then he saw her, standing….standing! by the rover, completely naked.

Her hair was long and straight and as dark as the blackest, most starless night, but her eyes made up for it when she looked at him, the amber so warm to him.

She had alabaster skin, never near the surface of the water for long caused her to not have a tan of any form.

Her body was lithe and strong, he could tell just from her body, but she had legs this time, no tail, just stripes over her legs, like…..body paint, or rather giant tattoos.

She waited for him, and it was only then that he realized he was standing still. He strode to her, examining her body all the while as she let him. He was sure that she knew that he was examining her.

As he walked around her, she kept her head up, watching him as much as he watched her. "Are you going to look at me all day." She arched a brow and he gawked.

"What?" He was honestly astounded by her level of the english language.

"You heard me…O es major?" She smirked at him as he got closer.

"How?"

"When I shared by breathing with you, I took information, it is what young Traku do to their mothers, to learn, to survive , to live and everything needed to be learned in a few months time. I wanted to know about you, I wanted to know about you." She shrugged and he smiled, grabbing her arm and walking her to the rover, her a step behind.

As he pulled things out of the rover, he found a blanket and wrapped it around her, before pushing her into the passenger seat. He pulled on his boots and started the rover.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Yes, you thought about it often, you are Bey there."

"Bey?"

"Chieftain." She kept the blanket close to breasts as she spoke, a grunt escaping her as he took off.

"Well, I guess so, and you will be needing a home, so you will live with me." He stated easily as she nodded, staring at everything in the jungle around them. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, but you will be unable to pronounce it." She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"How 'bout I name you. Give you a first and last name."

"Alright, one that only I will have." She seemed a little more happy about this.

"Okay, so Alex-"

"Not Alex."

"Uh, Hally?"

"No."

"Jacie?" She shook her head. He continued through a list of names before one caught her ear. "Alicia."

She was quiet, "Yes. I like it."

They were almost there. "Alright a last name."

"Uh, Smith, or Wright, or Washington, like George Washington." He smiled.

"Who is George?" She was generally confused.

"He was the very first President….er Bey?"

"Yes, Bey."

"He is the first Bey of my previous home." He said. "He is very important."

"Yes, Alicia Washington." She looked back out the window. "That is my name."

.

.

.

Skye collapsed on Joshes chest, exhausted for the fifth time that day. He didn't understand why she chose him to mate with, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

He tucked the blankets around her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Sleep time." Je whispered and she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

He held her tighter, unwilling to ever let her go. He hated to say it, but when he met her, everything seemed right and more….indescribably better.

Yes, he was very happy with his mermaid.

.

.

.

Maddy looked over the flowers again, but this times Mark bought her a yellow flower for her, on she held to her breast and smiled wide.

She turned around to smile at him, and found that she was too close to him. He froze, scared half to death that he would frighten her. Looking at his lips before meeting his gaze again, her cheeks flushed.

He leaned down and gently, ever so slowly, and as gentle as he could be, he pressed his lips to her soft mouth.

She shivered and slid her arms up his chest cresting his shoulders. Sighing, she relaxed into him more, letting the feeling so foreign but wonderful coursed through them both.

When he broke apart she smiled, before her weyes locked on something behind him and widened in horror.

"What is it."

"A Traku."

**Please Review. I still love to hear feed back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hate to say this, but I am about to speed up the story progress quite a bit, so a lot of things will seem really quick, but if I don't do this, than I may not even finish this story till August!**

Mark stared at the woman that Maddy called a 'Traku' get out of the rover and looked around, a blanket around her. Black hair framed her strong face and dark eyes that seemed to pierce his soul and eat all his secrets up.

They were hungry and cold when they looked past him, narrowing and focusing on the girl behind him, a smile on her lips.

"Reynolds. Come here, you too Maddy." The Commander barked, coming to stand beside the woman.

"Mark, I don't want to get near her." Maddy whispered desperately as she clasped his arm tightly. He sighed and placed his hand at the small of her back, walking her over as she hid against him.

Stopping a few feet away, Mark got a better look. The woman was hardened, but still very beautiful. "This is Alicia Washington, a Lamia Naga."

"No, she is a Truka."

"I was never fond of little Sirenia." She hissed, both women were on edge as the Commander pulled Alicia back a little.

"Careful," Nathaniel started rubbing her shoulders. "Let's get you in proper clothes." He walked her into the house before stepping out.

"Tell Jenkins to get some clothes for a small female military personal and bring both the girls here later. I also need to talk to you and the Shannon boy." Taylor nodded his head and left the boy with the instructions, Maddy still hiding against him.

"We cannot go near her again." It was the first thing out of her mouth as they started to go home. "Trukas are dangerous to most sea life. Please we cannot return."

"If the Commander's around, we'll be fine." He patted her hand and walked into the house.

.

.

.

Alicia pulled at the clothes the Bey told her to put on, with the help of the Sirenia called Skye. She had to admit that they weren't so bad after getting to know them a little…but that didn't mean she liked them.

As she now wondered around the house late at night, she learned that there was full moon, him sitting on a couch that was directly under a sky light, a stream of light illuminating him.

Nathaniel was looking at the moon through the skylight of the cave. As the light flood through, his Lamia Naga stepped into the light and was washed with silver.

"What is it?" He had heard her sigh in a way that told him something was bothering her. He barely picked it up but he did find it.

"Those Sirenia, they are still capable of carrying off spring, but I am getting to old too have little ones of my own." She sat down next to him and squeezed her knees to her, wrapping her arms round them trying to fix the emptiness.

"And when can you stop conceiving?"

"The next moon will be my last moment." She focused on the more relaxed voice of his.

"And could I be your mate?"

"No, you would not have the stamina to mate with me." She laughed. "When the moon is at its highest point to dawn is the time it takes to mate with a Truka, and us females puts out distinct pheromones to keep the males ready, you would never survive the process."

"So, about six or seven hour?"

"Of constant mating, yes."

"That sounds like a challenge." He smirked, but she became silent. She blushed furiously and scowled at these feelings too….foreign.

"N-no, I will not be the one to hurt you." She hissed, jumping forward and placing her hands on either side of his head. "You are too old."

He grabbed her hips and dragged her closer, planting her in his lap and holding her there tightly. "It's the highest point of the night." He growled this, challenging her.

"I not mating with you, not until we have a full moon." She said weakly, pushing at his chest, actually rather strong, and getting to her feet, before he tripped her back into him.

"We have one tonight."

"You have a colony to run."

"What does that matter?" He growled, low and wild. She finally freed herself again and huffed, turning on her heel and heading to the room he had given her.

"Goodnight snake." She stopped and turned on him hissing. She knew he meant for the phrase to be an insult and she would not have it.

"You re mated for life already, I know, I saw it, when we shared-"

"She's dead." He stood up quickly, angered and just as dangerous if not more than her. She blinked as he stalked towards her.

"I-" she ran to her room, she ran away. The last powerful known Lamia Naga ran away. She looked down and climbed into bed dejected. What had she done? What has he done?

.

.

.

Nathaniel looked over the added three hundred eighty square foot giant fish tank he was having created for his Lamia and the mermaids, should they need to stay. He claimed that it was because he had some fish that he wanted to keep.

He knew Malcolm and Guzman looked over him weird, especially since he asked to put an aquatic look into the tank, they might as well feel at home.

A loud knocking had him pulled out of his thoughts.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the girls, Reynolds and Shannon. He nodded and walked to Alicia's room, taking her hand and walking them out.

They looked over the tank that was so far created, missing two walls still and empty of water. They talked some before more knocking had Skye walking to the door and opening it.

.

.

.

Lucas was going to have a visit with daddy dearest when the most beautiful woman he ever saw opened the door. "Uh, is Taylor here?"

"Yes, who are you?" She had an accent that he was melting at.

"Lucas Taylor. I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She blushed, but frowned.

"Come in, the Commander is here-"

"No, I'm fine now." With that, Lucas turned on his heel and left the colony. It was only after he got to the cave that he realized he didn't know her name.

Idiot!

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia was sitting with the Commander in the command center. Neither have spoken about the previous night or his offer to be her mate.

But she needed to make him understand why she refused. "I mate for life." She blurted so unlike her, she is usually calm and collected. "And it would hurt more if I hurt you and to stay away from you."

"But you wouldn't hurt me." He leaned back in his chair.

"I have to have my tail, be in my original form to become impregnated and stay in it full term."

"Alright, I have a large fish tank being built that is a good four hundred square feet. I think that won't be a problem." He laughed and she leaned down, knowing full well what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry." He kissed his lips tentatively, then the smell hit him. It was sweet and alluring, but most of all it made him feverish especially when she walked away from him.

Lucky for him it was almost night and she was just growing back her tail. But hell did he want her.

.

.

.

Maddy laid out on the floor next to Mark, they were still dancing around each other with feelings and what not. She admitted that she cared for him differently than she cared for Skye, but he always sent these electric shocks down her spine and into her stomach. And sometimes she felt sick from it.

He leaned forward to grab an apple from the bowl beside her, brushing her in the process. She whimpered at the burning contact, it was becoming unhealthy, but she wanted more.

"Maddy, are you alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and then, then she whipped her head around to look at him, but found herself entirely too close to him.

"Mm-Mar-" his lips covered her, but she pulled back and frowned. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

"Because, it's a show of claim, and if I accept, I can stay with you forever." Biting her lips she looked away. "And I think I want to accept." The feeling in her stomach was sickening and sweet at the same time.

"It's a good thing you're perfect," he leaned in again to kiss her and she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Hardly…."

.

.

.

Josh petted Skye's spine, she was curled on her side and he could feel the shocks and tremors run through her. He was frightened that she was severally sick.

"Maddy." She whimpered and he ran to get the girl, grabbing her from Mark's arms. Dragging her into the room she worriedly looked over her friend as Mark stood in the doorway.

As she looked over the pale mermaid, Maddy pushed her on her back and lifted her skirts. The hem of the skirt laid just above her stomach and Maddy pressed her ear to her stomach, bringing her hands down to pet her sides. The olive skinned girl looked up and said something quickly in their language, merfolk or whatever they called it.

Answering in the same language, Skye spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Because the baby is half land walker," Maddy stated in English.

"What?" Josh's eyes widened, terrified. "You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" His hands were flailing as he worriedly started to pace the small room.

"Maddy and I have certain days a year that we can mate." Skye ground out. "Maddy has already passed her mating days, but mine….I needed to mate, we decided."

Both men were stunned into silence.

Maddy continued after Skye. "Her and I have been close all our lives, and a lone pregnant mermaid is easy prey, so we were going to have children on different years to take care of each other. But we never thought about an interspecies offspring."

"I need to go back to the sea, I can't have the child here." She whimpered and Maddy looked around.

"Get the Truka. Tell her a Sirenia is with child."

.

.

.

Gliding through the water, Alicia was thoroughly enjoying the large tank and filters that worked it, waiting for….her-to-be mate to come home.

A loud splash made her turn and shoot for Nathaniel and he opened his arms for her. She crashed into him and wrapped her tail around.

The tank wasn't back lit so she ripped his mask off and quickly inserted the vein into his throat, she had done it enough to know his internal respiratory system. As soon as it was done she started to pull back, but his lips descended down to her mouth, keeping her close.

This action was not something that most Lamia Naga's do, but she didn't understand why the hell not. It was reliving and exciting at the same time.

She swam back to the corner, where it was darker and started in on him. Midnight was closing in and this would be the last full moon for a while.

As she slipped the clothes off him, she began to release a unique scent that made sure the men were ready to mate for long periods of time.

He watched her with those ghostly blue eyes, and she couldn't look away while her tail tightened around him. "This is going to be long." She whispered and he could hear her through the dark waters.

Pale skin and scales moved against each other. This was going to be a long night and Alicia was trying to handle him with kid gloves.

.

.

.

It was nearing dawn when Alicia and Nathaniel, exhausted, floated on the surface of the fish tank, breathing hard and stretched out to float. But all Nathaniel could think was that he was head over heels in love with a sea snake woman that could kill him or bring him the best joy that he has been without for too many years.

Reaching over to his mouth, she fisted her vein and pulled it out of him. It retracted into her throat and she hummed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reached out and brought her to him. Kissing her forehead she sighed and let her eyes close sleepily.

Almost asleep, a knocking interrupted them, as she slipped into his large-soaked t-shirt and swam to the back corner will he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

"What is it soldier?" He wasn't the happiest person to be pulled from his woman and he was shaking. The stoic Commander was exhausted and all he wanted was to curl up with Alicia.

Maddy walked right past him with Skye, her face twisted in pain. "Truka, we need you." She called as they walked towards the tank.

Low words were said before Alicia was helping Skye in and curling at the bottom with her, the girl tucked into the scaly embrace.

"She is pregnant." Maddy explained when the commander demanded to know why they were here. This is one of the few times Sirenia would seek out Truka, the two creatures were only at peace together when one was pregnant and wanted company and protection.

And now she, Alicia Washington, the last of her known kind, would have to watch over the little blue mermaid that was growing her tail back in the water.

The girl cried out and Alicia squeezed her tail around, giving a minute amount of comfort. God she hoped this wouldn't be a long pregnancy.

.

.

.

A Mermaid!

Lucas had snuck into the colony to find her and saw her walking towards his father's home, which he raced to hide, he wanted to watch the girl.

So imagine his surprise when he found his father floating an a gaint fish tank, naked, with a serpent woman.

How dare him take a…a monster as his partner! Did his mother mean mother to his father? He didn't care about his father, he would die and so would his monster.

And to make it all better. The girl…the girl that had his heart (and he didn't know her name!) was pregnant and had a fish tail.

Okay so a mermaid was not as bad as a snake woman, and her sapphire tail heightened her beauty.

His mind started working overtime and he smiled, the cave he resided in had a pool, clean enough for him to drink from.

He could keep her there.

.

.

.

Alicia was sleeping peacefully, Skye passed out and nestled in the coils of her tail. The pain in her stomach had ceased long enough for her to sleep, a relief to Alicia.

Currently it was just her and Skye in the house, everyone else out at work, as the men were, and Maddy collecting herbs to help with the pain and child development.

She petted the girls hair and cooed, she wondered what a little merchild would look like. Then another thought hit her, what would her children look like? Would they have their father's Ghostly blue eyes?

She hoped so and…..

A sound had her looking around before someone walked into the room, he climbed above the tank and point the little black item at her.

Pain shot through her as the black thing jumped and she reeled back, waking Skye as the water turned red.

Jesus it hurt, she palmed her side, before more bites of pain hit her shoulder and clipped her stomach.

She was twisting before something, not the same pain that had already gotten her, stuck in her neck.

Everything became dark as she watched Skye get hit with the same thing before getting pulled out of the water, limp.

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Maddy stepped into the house and smelled…oh no, that's blood. She ran in and looked at the pink tank.

She turned and started running out of the house, she went straight to the command center and grabbed the Bey, as Alicia called him.

"Oh dear god." He whispered as he climbed in and pulled his snake from the water. Cradling her, he called Jim and Elizabeth Shannon, claiming he needed a biobed.

Stifling the bleeding on the wounds, he clutched the second woman he ever loved in the world, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her go without a fight. "Bey?"

"Yeah, it's me Licia." The name only he called her.

"I-need the water, I need to be in the water…." She groaned out in pain dropping her hand to rub below her stomach, over her upper tail. "I am not carrying a clutch." She whispered, knowing he would understand, they had not planted a viable seed in her.

"How many would we have, if we had off spring?" Voice choked as he rocked her.

"Normally five." Gasping at air like a fish out of water…the irony….she coughed. "I want to die in the water."

"No, you aren't dying." He would never let her go, rocking her…he needed her. Elizabeth ran in and looked over the creature.

"What happened?" The doctor was professional as she began looking over the wounds, using a needle that would send out magnetic pulses and pull the bullet to the surface.

"Water!" Alicia was begging and not for the tank, she needed the coolness of the big blue. Elisabeth started working, Maddy sucking at the open wounds after the doctor got the bullet out. And all Jim could do is watch.

She was still pale when they were done patching her, still shaky and weak. They pushed her into the pink water, a sigh of relief from her.

"So…..someone want to explain this?" Jim asked as Maddy looked around.

"Skye, She is gone!" Maddy cried just as Josh walked in.

.

.

.

Skye had no idea where she was, she was scared out of her mind and her stomach and abdomen hurt beyond belief. She looked down and gasped, a bump? Why the hell would she have a bump already?

It's a well known fact among most sea life that a Sirenia or Lamia Nage would have squishy babies, almost like squid in their ability to stay tiny and in cramped or odd angles in their mothers.

Groaning in pain she was thankful that the water around her was freezing to her heated skin. Then again, this was Josh's baby, a mer-human hybrid. And this scared her, something that shouldn't be happening was happening.

Her body was not meant to work like this and she desperately needed help.

Surfacing to the water she looked around. A pool, cut off from another water sources stood in the hallow of a cliff and protected a cave, a waterfall hiding all of this from unwelcome eyes.

"Hello?" She turned to see a man, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, ragged clothing. "I hope you're hungry." He placed a large raw fish in the water, it was dead for a few hours that she could smell.

"It hurts." She whimpered, dragging herself to the edge. He pulled her out and prodded her stomach. Cooing he rubbed her back and shoulders, but she didn't like that. It felt better when Josh did that to her.

Pain spiked in her stomach once more and she curled to her side, sweat on her brow. This wasn't right at all. "You need to take me back, I can't have the child here."

"We'll see." He brushed the wet hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was looking over the Lamia, she seemed better now that she was in the water.

"We need to get Skye." The Gold mermaid stated, her face transformed into a mask of worry as she paced the floor. "I can go to the sea and search for her, but I need you to search the land."

"Maddy, calm down, we'll figure this out."

"Is there a lake or something that someone could have put her in?" She was ringing her hands as she spoke, goosebumps rising on her neck and forearms.

"We are going to fi-"

"The falls!" Josh jumped up and started collecting his things, "I'm gonna go get her." Mark followed as he grabbed his gun.

"We'll be back soon Commander." Mark saluted before joining his brother.

.

.

.

Skye breathed deep as the pain extended from her abdomen to all over, like a fever. And the man wasn't helping, just watching her with fascination. She needed to get away.

And it was going to hurt…..She stabbed her tail out and bit into his shoulder, Slipping into the water at the same time.

She heard the foreign drowned sound of him above the surface cussing and screaming. It sounded like the sound of tiny wings flying through the water past her, until one sliced into the soft skin of her forearm.

Skye cried out and started swimming around, trying to dodge whatever he was firing. She curled in a corner against several rocks to hide.

.

.

.

Josh and Mark ran into the shore of the water fall, Josh pacing along it. "Where do you think she is?"

A scream echoed around them, yep, they were close. They saw someone leave, clutching his shoulder, from a cave and into the woods. But Josh paid no mind, making a bee line for the cave entrance.

"SKYE?" he called, running into the darkness and falling into a pool behind a waterfall. As soon as he had dived in, he started looking around. Slender arms wrapped around him and he grabbed at the mermaid.

Surfacing her grabbed the edge and held her close, "Are you alright?"

"It hurts so bad." She whimpered, pressing as close to him as possible, "Take me home?"

He merely nodded and climbed out of the water, pulling her out after.

"It going to be alright."

.

.

.

Elizabeth patched her arm, just a graze, and started her on a regiment of muscle relaxants, this only helped so much, she was three months along, the end of a regular Sirenia pregnancy, but she was also carrying a half human.

Which meant that she was still pregnant and her stomach still growing. Alicia had her wrapped up and Maddy had joined them. The stale Sirenia and Truka putting up with each other for Skye's sake.

At the moment, Mark was talking with Josh, the Comamnder, and the Shannon family. They all got together almost every evening to visit both the Commander and the mermaids, one of which Elizabeth was closely monitoring.

A loud splashing took their attention, the three women all tangled together and blood floating to the surface. They all watched as the wiggling mass dropped more blood, and they couldn't see Skye.

When they finally saw her again, Josh cheered, "Finally!"

Skye slowly swam to the surface with a something cradled in her hands. Its tail fell over the lip of her cupped hands and it was translucent.

Josh was looking at it, taking the gooey, squishy baby as it wiggled and it looked like a mermaid. His mother held it, being able to see the veins and organs and fragmented bones.

"Well, it looks good as a human, but I want Dr. Malcolm to look over it-"

"Him." Skye growled, but she looked so tired as Josh pulled her from the water. "And it still hurts so bad."

She was still bleeding slightly as Elizabeth looked over it. "Maddy, Alicia, are you offspring usually this big?"

"No, usually they are smaller and have no bones whatsoever before birth." Alicia stated, noting how they looked at her, "I have seen many births." She shrugged.

Skye and Maddy coed over the little crying creature, Alicia just watching them sadly. Nathaniel Taylor was staring at her, and she felt the stare on her.

"Yes, we will leave once Skye is better." Maddy nodded and Skye smiled. Alicai looking over at them.

"Do you mind if I come?" It was an end for her, She had past her prime, and now she couldn't have little one.

"Why?" Josh, held the small bowl that their child was now in as his mother looked over him again in.

"Because males do not care for the children, they leave the woman once she is pregnant and do not come around again until they are to mate again." Alicia pulled herself from the water as she spoke. "You would be the first to want to stay with woman and child."

Josh stuck his hand in the water and let the little one wrap his fingers around Josh's thumb. "I think I like having him around, what does he eat? Wait, where would we keep him?"

"Shannon, I have a giant fish tank here." Commander Taylor waved, before turning to Alicia. "And you, lose the tail and get into my room now." He was serious and slightly angry.

Skye and Maddy stayed in the water as the little one, now in his mother's arms, drank greedily from her breast. His gooey form was almost like an octopus, curling and pressing to the blue Sirenia.

"Skye!" Josh yelled to get her attention, and held the notepad up. It said: We are going to be great parents!

.

.

.

Nathaniel stalked towards Alicia, her human form still slick from the water. "How dare you." A shiver ran up her spine, backing away from him, sliding back further on the bed until her back hit the head board.

"What are you talking about?" He crawled over the bed, towards this Lamia.

"You can't just swim into my life, make me fall in love, and leave." He kissed her knees, running up her thighs. "Why would you leave me?"

"What male would want a female that can't produce offspring?" Her hands cupped his face, her thumbs running over his beard.

"I do, I want you, so don't you dare think about leaving." Kissing her shoulders as he climbed up her naked body. "Can you mate without your tail?"

She shrugged, a clever smirk on her face. "Wanna find out?"

.

.

.

Maddy stretched out on the roof of the Shannon home, the single thing on her body was a loose dress, Mark in shorts and a t shirt.

"So, best ever?" They were watching the moon set and the sun rise.

"Yes." She took his hand and stroked the soft veins that were popping out.

"So will you stay?" He asked her, She was the only one that still wanted to return to the ocean. He was scared as she was silent, staring at the bright horizon.

"Will you take me to the sea oftan?" Kissing her cheek, he agreed. "And let me live with you?"

"God yes, that way guys will stop flirting with you." He laughed, but she just smiled.

"And let me mate with you next year?" She rolled over to look at him. "Let me carry your children?"

"First, you have to marry me." Smiling, now she would be his forever.

"Marry?" She pushed herself up and looked down at him.

"Mate for life."

"A-alright." Shrugging, she laid down on his chest, but he knew how hot her cheeks were and how wide her smile was.

"Good, so now, when are those mating days again?"

.

.

.

Lucas looked through the binoculars, the little blue mermaid cradling a little translucent thing in her arms.

He wondered what it was, but settled for watching the girl of his dreams.


End file.
